wwe_ppvfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE WrestleMania XXVI
La 26e édition de WrestleMania est une manifestation de catch (lutte professionnelle) télédiffusée et visible uniquement enpaiement à la séance. L'événement, produit par la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), a eu lieu le 28 mars 2010 à l'University of Phoenix Stadium de la ville de Glendale, aux États-Unis. 72 219 personnes ont réservé leur place pour assister au spectacle, tandis que 885 000 personnes ont suivi les rencontres par pay-per-view. Organisation du pay-per-view Global Spectrum, l'opérateur du Stade de l'University of Phoenix Stadium, avait travaillé depuis plusieurs années avec la WWE pour prévoir l'événement sur place. Le 18 janvier 2008, Global Spectrum a annoncé publiquement son intention d'accueillir WrestleMania en 2010. Une conférence de presse s'est donc tenue le 24 févruer 2009 afin d'annoncer officiellement que WrestleMania XXVI se déroulerait à l'University of Phoenix Stadium, à Glendale. Les billets ont été mis en vente à partir du 7 novembre 2009 à dix heures précises. Deux chansons du chanteur Kevin Rudolf ont été utilisées pour promouvoir l'événement. En novembre 2009, Welcome to the World a figuré dans les publicités sur la promotion de la date de la vente des billets. En janvier 2010, la WWE commençait à diffuser des annonces du compte à rebours de WrestleMania, mettant en vedette la chanson I Made It (Cash Money Heroes) (avec en featuring Birdman, Jay Sean et Lil Wayne). I Made It a été annoncé par la suite être le thème officiel pour WrestleMania XXVI. Le 26 février, à SmackDown!, il a été annoncé que Thunderstruck d'AC/DC sera aussi une chanson thème officielle de l'événement. Cette chanson fait aussi partie de la bande originale du film Ironman 2. Une troisième chanson officielle, Be Yourself d'Audioslave, a été confirmée le 9 mars. Ain't No Grave (Gonna Hold This Down Body) par Johnny Cash est également utilisé pour promouvoir l'événement. Les slogans de l’événement, tels que « Destruction in the Desert », « Gets All Fired Up » et « History will be made, will you be there? », donnaient des indications à propos du thème et de l’ambiance du spectacle. En effet, le toit de la l’University Phoenix Stadium sera ouvert pour l'événement, ce qui marque la troisième fois dans l'histoire de Wrestlemania. Plus de 1 000 lampadaires qui s'adaptent à la diminution de la lumière du soleil ont été utilisés afin que le spectacle continue, même durant la nuit. La rampe d'accès reliant le stade était bordée de chaudrons de feu, chacun à une température de 538 °C. En outre, 400 000 pièces individuelles de produits de pyro ont été placées à 61 mètres de hauteur à l'air libre. La WWE a affirmé introduire de nouveaux types d’articles pyrotechniques jamais utilisés auparavant par la fédération. La planification de la mise en place avait commencé six mois avant l'événement, tandis que la préparation des structures de construction et de l'équipement intérieur du stade avait commencé deux semaines avant l'événement. Hall of Fame Comme chaque année à WrestleMania, la World Wrestling Entertainment a honoré de son Hall of Fame des personnes ayant contribué à la fédération ou au catch en général. Sept personnes ont été intronisées au WWE Hall of Fame en 2010, dont une femme (la quatrième à recevoir cette distinction). Six d'entre eux étaient des catcheurs, le dernier était une célébrité ayant joué un rôle à la WWE. Résultats